Monologue
by Aisumi of the SilentRain
Summary: Monologue def: a long speech made by one person. I'm tired of hearing only his monologue. I want him to hear me. Characters: Abarai Renji/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, the genius Tite Kubo does**

**Warnings: OOC-ness may lurk and attack you at expected and unexpected moments, otherwise be aware that this is a story with an Original Character.**

**Main Characters: Abarai Renji/OC**

**

* * *

**Author's Notes: At the beginning again! Anyways, meh, this is a piece that those who have followed me here from my other account should be familiar with. Renji is not my favorite character, but he works for this story so he gets the lead. I was looking through my older files and found this and other one-shots just sitting there in a folder. I was overcome by a wave of nostalgia and began re-reading all of my one-shots. I realize that I really do write mostly for myself. Reading my earlier works really made me happy, but I also noted the differences in my writing style from then and now. In the past, my writing was less mature but a lot more free and random. Even so, I thought I would share this piece with my newer followers so that you can gain insight into my past as well. I had to edit out a lot of Japanese phrases to make this piece presentable. I don't know why I used them so much in the past. I suppose it is a maturity issue as well. I also think that the characters in my past oneshots are less accurate and my OCs are more superficial. I find that my OCs lack depth and self-control -_-'. Anyways, tell me if you enjoy it. sometimes it is nice to have a break from the heavy stuff. I shall be waiting for your comments.

-Aisumi

* * *

**Title: Monologue**

**by Aisumi**

_Rukia this, Rukia that_

God, I swear that that's all he ever talks about.

He would speak for hours on end to me about nothing but his past with Rukia. For those who've experienced it, you already know what I mean. For those who haven't, an hour long monologue is one of the most irritating and annoying things possible.

Of course, it wasn't like I cared about what he talked about, or so I said.

Renji and I are known as the second most argumentative people that care about the each other.

In other words, we argue a whole lot yet still care about each other.

Sometimes I just don't know how I put up with it. Yet each time I speak with him, I find something knew I like about him. Whether it be that proud nature of his or his weird but artistic eyebrows.

"Hey Hisa!" he shouted.

I jumped in my seat... er former seat on the tree branch.

Strong arms caught my body before I could hit the ground.

I fought the heat the threatened to rise in my cheeks.

"Being a klutz again?" he asked.

"Oh shut up," I retorted.

Oh yes, you have to see the arguments in person. How lucky you are.

I sighed though not feeling like arguing.

"Thanks Renji," I said quietly while standing up.

"Nope, not letting go," he said with that suspicious smile of his.

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Why the hell are you being so persistent, yes you are," I said squirming my way out of his arms.

"Agh," I whispered the moment my left foot touched the ground.

"Idiot, can't you see that you injured your ankle?" he asked.

I dumbly turned to look, and sure enough my left ankle was beginning to bleed through my socks.

"You didn't notice, did you?" he sighed smacking his forehead.

"W-Who are you calling an idiot when it was you who scared me and made me fall?" I demanded as the heat rose on my cheek from being embarrassed.

"Oh really? Well it's not my fault you were all spacey so don't even try to blame it on me," he retorted before I could have a chance to retort.

I stared at him, as he did the same to me, neither of us ready to give up our side of the competition.

"Renji, Hisa, stop goofing off, were on duty right now," our team mate called.

I sighed.

"I can walk on air you know Renji. It doesn't hurt then," I said floating upwards.

He sighed.

"Suit yourself," he said walking to his post.

Usually it would only be me and Renji who were patrolling district 20, but another shinigami had to take an earlier shift, thus barging in to our group.

I sighed then once again tested my ankle on air before returning to my air post.

It was peaceful in soul society, or at least the Rukongai.

Seireitei was still a mess from the whole Aizen incident that happened just yesterday.

I watched and waited patiently for my shift to end.

When it finally did end, I was the first to rush off. "See you around, Renji, I'm taking an evening night shift tomorrow," I said waving before leaving.

* * *

I sat on my porch the next afternoon, sipping tea while watching the sky.

'It's almost time for me to leave,' I thought looking at my bandaged ankle.

"Yo, Hisa," Renji said as he popped up out of no where.

I jumped again, but this time didn't fall or spill anything.

"What are you doing here Renji? Did you finish your shift already?" I asked.

"Nope, I haven't gone yet. I'm here to get you. Knowing you, you'd probably forget," he said.

"No I wouldn't," I replied.

"Sure, I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't," he replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I was about to leave," I said standing up.

I winced at the pain in my ankle and immediately began floating on air.

"Yet, you forget you have a broken ankle. Tell me you at least went to the 4th division to get it checked," Renji said.

"Renji, you know very well that soul society is in need of every able shinigami there is. The 4th division already has too much on their hands," I said in a you-should-know-that tone.

"Whatever, you're going to make us late if you keep sitting around like that," he said.

"Us?" I asked confused.

"Yep, I'm taking a later shift today too," he said.

"Oh, hey wait! Since when have I made you late?" I said.

"You're about to, now let's go," he said.

"Hai, Hai, fuku-taichou," I said stepping from my seat and grabbing my zanpakuto.

* * *

"I never realized that it gets so cold at night," I said with a slight shiver.

"It's only cold to you because you're used to extreme heat," Renji said.

"Oh shut up, it is cold," I said returning to my guard duty.

"Hey, Renji how'd your date with Rukia go?" I asked after a brief period of silence.

"It wasn't a date, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, and Sado, were there as well," he said.

"I didn't know Ishida was gay," I said bluntly.

"No, stupid, we're friends," he replied. "Except Ichigo and Rukia," he added as an afterthought.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked nonchalantly.

"N-No, I'm sorry. I just thought that you would have been more depressed," I said.

"Me? Depressed?" he scoffed. "What world are you living in?" he asked.

"Shut up, you're the one living in a different world. Who runs around without a care in the world when some one just stole their loved one away?" I asked.

"Loved one? Now you're really confusing me," Renji said.

"Quit acting dumb Renji! You and Rukia! Who else?" I yelled.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so scary," he said.

"I'm not!" I shouted.

'Why am I shouting?' I asked myself. 'Is this not what I had planed? For Rukia to leave Renji, isn't that what I wanted, so that I could have him for myself?' I asked shaking my head slightly to clear it.

_I always thought that it wasn't right of me to barge into his relationship with Rukia, so I forced myself to stay away from that path at all cost_

"Rukia and I are good friends from way back, that's all there is to it. Why would you think that it was anything else?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because you just talk about her a lot," I shrugged.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"What the-"

"Jealous?" he teased.

My face flushed a bright shade of red. Both his question and his contact were unnerving.

"Not really," I mumbled quietly. "Er! I mean of course not! Why would I be?" I said quickly trying to push him away. However, for obvious reasons, I couldn't put any real strength into it.

"Wait what was the first part, I didn't quite catch it," he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I said still squirming slightly.

"What are you-"

"You said you were cold," he stated bluntly.

"But not like-"

"Isn't this better?" he asked.

I flushed again.

"What are you talk-" I tried to deny.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," he said.

"How'd you-"

"I'm psychic,"

"Can I-"

"Nope,"

"What if-"

"Nope"

"Can I freakin' speak!" I said loudly before he could interrupt me.

"Go ahead," he said calmly.

I gave him a strange look. No matter how much I thought I knew him, he would always come up with something new to throw at me.

My mind was in turmoil. There was no such thing as _thinking straight_. There were too many questions; specific and general; personal and impersonal; and pre-answered and un-answered.

"Why?" I finally settled on this question.

"You want to know _why_?" he asked.

"Yes, I do want to know _why_," I said growing impatient.

"Are you sure y-"

"Just answer the question!" I said exasperated.

"It's because I care," he said.

I gave him an unnerving and intense look causing him to shift his position in order to avoid looking at me.

I continued staring at him until his pupils shifted towards me.

At that exact moment, I blinked with all the innocence I could muster.

He sighed and turned to face the unnerving cute look.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"W-"

Before I could utter a syllable, my voice was muffled.

My eyes widened at the intimate contact he had made with my lips.

His kiss was not anticipated, thus he easily slipped past my mental wall.

I couldn't think.

Slowly, when I realized that he did not make a mistake and was intentionally kissing me, I began to respond.

I let him pull me closer and deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he never stopped staring deeply into my eyes.

"It's probably my fault you got the wrong idea," he said finally with a sigh.

"You see, when we first entered the academy, you were the only one that didn't laugh at me right away. Soon after, you were the first few people to talk to me. When I told Rukia about my feelings she recommended for me to talk to you. But every time I tried, I began freezing up, so I spoke of the things I was the most comfortable with," he said with a sigh.

"Who knew that talking like that would have only extended the time it took for me to get to you. I should have never said anything from the begin-" I placed a finger over his lip silencing him.

"That's not true, if you had never spoken to me, then I wouldn't be able to get to know you as well as I do know," I said mustering up all my courage to lean forward and place my lips over his.

It took every ounce of courage I had to kiss him, that I didn't have any left to hold it. The moment the slightest bit away, I felt his arms tighten around me considerably, pinning me between his arms and his chest.

"Don't shy away from me now," he whispered letting his breath tickle my lips.

"I've waited too long," he whispered pushing his rough but sweet lips against mine again.

"I think it's about time to end my monologue," he said quietly while pulling away from my flushed face.

"Then what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"Anything, as long as I'm with you," he said.

* * *

A/N: I shall love you more if you tell me what you think. Just kidding, I'll love you regardless, but I still might love you a little bit more if you do leave a comment.

-Aisumi


End file.
